Games using stackable game pieces are well known. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,918, Kramer teaches a game in which players are provided with a set of game pieces of various shapes, and are required to stack the game pieces on top of each other in layers without causing the structure to collapse. Although such games may be suitable for young children, their simplicity would not maintain the interest of older children or adults.
Other games using stackable game pieces have been developed having a greater level of difficulty than the traditional stacking piece game. In one such game, marketed under the trade-mark JENGA, a tower is constructed from a set of game blocks of generally elongate parallelepiped shape, with the blocks in each layer being perpendicular to the blocks in the layer above and the layer below. Players are required to remove a block from the tower and place it on the uppermost layer without toppling the tower. The ability to strategically select game blocks from the tower increases the level of difficulty of the game.
More recently, a game marketed under the trade-mark JENGA ULTIMATE was developed having an even greater level of difficulty than JENGA. The game is played in a manner similar to JENGA, but employs of set of elongate coloured parallelepiped game blocks. A player rolls a die having coloured faces matching the colours on the game blocks, with the colour of the uppermost die face determining the colour of the game block which can be removed from the tower. By so limiting the number of blocks which can be removed, the level of difficulty of the game is increased.
Although JENGA and JENGA ULTIMATE have been commercially successful, it is desirable to provide a stacking game using stackable game pieces which produces an even greater level of difficulty.